


я иду по следу (и моя добыча преследует меня)

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Ghouls, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder Husbands, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychopaths In Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Гилберт считает, что пахнуть так вкусно - преступление.





	я иду по следу (и моя добыча преследует меня)

Играть с едой — дурной тон.

Об этом ему еще очень давно рассказывал отец, и урок был усвоен. Обычно Гилберту вообще не надо было думать о чем-то подобном. Еда всегда была просто едой.

Но в этот раз ему пришлось пересилить себя. Внутренний голос — _голос отца_ — недовольно брюзжал. Но Гилберту было плевать. Впервые в жизни.

Потому что опьяняющий запах забился в ноздри, и Гилберт нет, не вдыхал, пил его, как амброзию. Рот наполнился вязкой слюной, и ее пришлось судорожно сглотнуть, и… он упустил момент. Парень, тот самый, пахнущий как самый вкусный десерт, подхватив рюкзак, направился к двери. Гилберт моргнул, осознав, что все это время неотрывно пялился, и со стороны, наверно, смотрелся странно. Если не сказать жутко.

В то же время, судя по хихиканью девушек с задних рядов, его поведение было истолковано совершенно иным образом. Они думали, что он _влюбился_. Ха!

Гилберт застыл. Закрыл глаза. Воспроизвел в памяти запах, со всеми его сочными переливами, и выдохнул. А может, глупые девицы были не так уж неправы.

 

 

****

 

 

Привязываться к еде — глупо и бессмысленно. Люди хрупкие, люди слабые. Люди вкусно пахнут и быстро умирают. Это простые правила мира, в котором жил Гилберт Байлшмидт.

Он знал, некоторые, ему подобные, совершенно неразборчивы в еде. Они просто нападают на первую подвернувшуюся добычу. Но Гилберт не умел довольствоваться малым. Он не был гурманом, как Франциск, которому могло стукнуть в голову непременно попробовать девственницу-вегетарианку. Нет, Гилберт был Охотником. Ему доставлял наслаждение сам процесс. Выбрать жертву, напугать ее, загнать в угол и наконец взять, что причитается.

Да, в этом было свое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.

Отец как-то рассказал ему, что иногда встречаются люди, которые пахнут _особенно вкусно_ , так вкусно, что можно легко потерять голову. И, признаться, Гилберт всегда думал, что это не более чем бредни его поехавшего папаши. Он всегда был немного романтиком.

Сравнивал чувство голода с влюбленностью.

А Гилберт над ним смеялся. Потому что, серьезно? Не спать ночами, мучаясь от видений, ощущать фантомный запах на себе, выискивать в толпе того самого человека, охранять его, чтобы другие не покусились… Идиотизм.

Еда это просто еда.

Гилберт сказал это себе перед сном. Потом повторил еще раз. И еще — вслух.

Успокоившись на этом, он заснул, ощущая на языке богатый цветочно-сдобный, с ореховыми нотками аромат чужой кожи и волос.

Проснулся он совершенно разбитым.

Парень-десерт мило улыбался блондинке в синем платье, и Гилберт прошел мимо, скрипнув зубами. К восхитительному запаху парня — Ивана, _да он знал теперь его имя_ — примешался аромат девушки и ее духов. Девушка была вполне… аппетитной. Высокой и стройной, с длинными светлыми волосами. В другой ситуации Гилберт бы отметил ее на будущее, как возможную еду, но сейчас… Ее запах вызывал только раздражение и злобу.

Он задел плечо парня, сильно толкнув его. Иван тихонько охнул и поднял на него взгляд. Гилберт моргнул.

Девушка потянула парня за руку, и застывшее, невыносимое мгновение сломалось, рассыпавшись осколками.

Гилберт снова сглотнул слюну и поспешил уйти в свою аудиторию.

Вместо математических формул он изрисовал все листы чужим профилем и сиреневыми глазами.

Теперь у его еды было имя.

Чертовски плохой расклад.

 

 

****

 

 

Гилберт не ел нормально уже две недели. Чужая плоть была совершенно пресной, богатый металлический вкус крови отдавал гнильцой, хотя мясо было свежайшим. В конце концов, оно еще пять минут назад строило планы на будущее и весело болтало по телефону.

Гилберт знал, надо было слушать отца.

А теперь он, как идиот, везде тенью ходил за Иваном.

Он знал, что тот любит читать любовные романы, гладит уличных кошек (фу, совершенно не гигиенично) и умеет вязать. Совершенно пустая, ненужная информация.

Но Гилберт жадно собирал ее по крупицам. Будто раскрошенные специи, добавляющие пикантности блюду. Франциск бы оценил.

Проблема была в том, что тот же Франциск, быстро наигравшись, терял интерес к жертве, и дальнейшая участь ее была печальна. Все они заканчивали на тарелке Гурмана. Гилберта же при мысли о мертвой голове Ивана с остекленевшими сиреневыми глазами бросало в дрожь.

Он сошел с ума.

Озарение пришло резко, когда он поймал себя на разглядывании светлого затылка. У шеи отросшие локоны начинали завиваться на концах.

Гилберт закрыл глаза и представил, как вцепится в этот загривок зубами. Влажно прокусить кожу, насладиться хрустом костей. Так больше не может продолжаться. Он должен съесть его.

— Еда это просто еда.

Собственный голос показался Гилберту чужим, надломленным и жалким. Иван, будто услышав его, поднял голову от конспектов и лучезарно улыбнулся.

Гилберт сглотнул вязкий комок в горле.

Вместо голода он ощущал сосущую пустоту в груди.

 

 

****

 

 

Гилберт шел за ним уже целых три квартала. Иван шел совершенно беззаботно, кажется, нисколько не беспокоясь, что за одиноким симпатичным юношей, идущим поздним вечером домой в не самый благополучный район, может кто-то увязаться. Кто-то вроде Гилберта.

На улице запах Ивана стал слабее, чуть сбитый и припорошенный уличной какофонией ароматов — бензина, зелени, дешевого пива, чужих тел. И все же он манил за собой, как алая нить судьбы, навсегда привязавшая Гилберта к обладателю этого запаха. Если раньше чужой запах был для Гилберта светлячком во тьме, теперь он мог сравнить Ивана с огромным маяком, прорезающим тьму на многие мили.

Тем не менее он как-то умудрился упустить его.

Он все еще чувствовал его на подсознательном уровне, но что-то внутри него уже мучительно остро переживало потерю. Где он? Вдруг на него напали? А может, несчастный случай? Какой-нибудь открытый, невидимый в темноте канализационный люк? Люди так легко умирают…

Что-то налетело на него, стремительно и внезапно. Острая боль полоснула по животу, и Гилберт хотел зарычать, но вышло больше похоже на скулеж. Он попятился назад, отполз к изъеденной граффити кирпичной стене, когда перед ним снова стремительно мелькнуло нечто.

Чужие руки, сильно и жестко встряхнули его, заставив его голову мотнуться из стороны в сторону, как у китайского болванчика. Перед глазами все плыло. Он видел тускло сияющую неоновую вывеску, привинченную к стене, на которую он опирался.

Кто-то напал на него. Почему он думает об Иване?.. Это существо уже расправилось с ним? При мысли об этом живот скрутило. А может, это было от нанесенной раны.

Кто-то грубо сжал его подбородок, фиксируя голову. Гилберт моргнул.

Иван улыбался ему холодной острой улыбкой.

На Гилберта накатила волна облегчения. Что-то внутри него (с голосом его отца) истерично вещало, что он сдохнет прямо здесь. Сейчас. Что он смотрит своей смерти в глаза.

Что-то другое, чужое, незнакомое еще, не прижившееся внутри, но надежно пустившее корни радостно тянулось к чужим, мраморно-белым рукам. Иван отпустил его, и Гилберт мешком свалился на асфальт. Мальчик-десерт пах как пирожное. Жареный миндаль или цианид?..

 _Гули не охотятся на одной территории, если они не пара,_ — тоже завет отца. _Не привязывайся к еде. Еда это просто еда. Когда встречаешь гуля сильнее себя — беги._

Он привязался к еде.

Еда _не просто_ еда.

А теперь он не собирался бежать.

Папа бы им не гордился.

Внутри что-то радостно, истерично булькало, царапая внутренности. Гилберт прижал руку к животу, отмечая, что рана неглубокая. Так, царапина по касательной. Его собственный запах смешался с другим, чужим, пьянящим, от которого кружилась голова, а на языке покалывало.

Гилберт облизал ссохшиеся губы и криво ухмыльнулся. Рану на животе сладко тянуло.

— А я думал, что у меня флирт так себе.


End file.
